Lelouch Potter
by TrunksLoneWarrioranimelove
Summary: An innocent child is killed at the hands of those who were supposed to care for him, and thus the WW loses their savior. Little do they realize the soul of Harry Potter is redivivus, for he is now reborn and living as the Black Prince, the terrorist Zero, or Lelouch Vi Britannia. Will Lelouch be the hero of the WW or its downfall altogether? Evil Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:So, why am I not surprised that is down again? It is irritating to know that I can't even rely on my favorite site to be up when it should be up. So I suppose I will have to settle with writing this awesome story here. If anyone knows how to add more chapters to a particular story, can you tell me, please? First chapter: be warned, contains some violence and child neglect (it's the Dursleys, what the heck else would you expect?) So, now, on to the plot!

_**Summary: Dumbledore's idea of a proper childhood is to drop an innocent child off with people who hate him, and systematically make his life a living hell. He does not care, as long as his prophecy is fulfilled and Harry Potter remains his tool. However, things go tragically wrong when Harry is murdered by his relatives. But that is not the end of Harry Potter, no, it is the beginning of his life; for he is reborn into a new body, into a new life, as a prince named Lelouch-Lelouch vi Britannia, or in other words, the future terrorist leader, Zero. How will Hogwarts deal with the Black Prince/Demon Emperor? AU. Dumbledore Bashing/Minor Weasley Bashing, but not incredibly so. No goblin king, evil Ron and Hermione cliches to be found here, either.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Death of a so-called "Hero"

The residents of Little Whinging, Surrey, did not know a thing about the Magical World or its inhabitants-nor would they have cared to know, if you had told them. Muggles generally were not interested in stuff that they didn't understand. No, but Muggles were not the stupid, dumb, dense idiots that the Magical folk would have you believe, because this is the tale of a boy, who, because of blatant hypocrisy on the part of his "caretakers" died, lost his magic, and became a Muggle himself.

How did this debacle happen, you may ask? Well, it all started one day with the deaths of Lily and James Potter. Their son, Harry, survived Lord Voldemort's killing curse at the age of one and was subsequently the only survivor. Even his house disappeared. So, in the end, Dumbledore, the supposed greatest wizard of them all, decided somehow, that sending Harry to his relative's house would be the best possible option.

Everyone except Dumbledore thought it to be a terrible idea. The Dursleys hated magic, and nor would they have the patience for dealing with a child who was a magical being, either. Dumbledore knew this. He also knew that Lily's sister resented magical folk. Yet he still chose to leave the poor, unfortunate baby boy with the worst possible people.

Even Hagrid had protested. But, alas, Dumbledore made his choice-a choice that he would soon regret, several years later. For the lad known as Harry Potter was to have but a short lifespan in this world.

The residents at Privet Drive, also known as Vernon and Petunia Dursley, liked to pretend that they were an ordinary family, when the truth was they were about as far removed from any ordinary family as you could get. You see, the Dursleys had a secret that they never wanted anyone to know about. They had a "freakish" nephew named Harry Potter. The infant had been dropped off at their doorstep one morning, a cruel thing to do to a child, Petunia thought, until she realized it was their nephew.

Instantly, she had no choice but to accept Harry into their family. She knew full well what this meant for his future; the freak would go off into that other freakish world and go to that disgusting school and learn things that would be of no use in the Muggle world. Of course she hated magical folk, because Lily had been stupid enough to go and get herself killed by getting herself mixed up with that nonsense.

From what she knew of that world, Petunia despised it. She saw it as a backwards, racist society who wouldn't even use modern appliances, under the pretenses that Muggle technology was not as good as waving a silly wand to make things better. What nonsense. Why should she respect them when they had no respect for her kind? They erased Muggle's memories every day, hid the truth from them, and hid themselves away in another world. She hated them and she knew others would, too.

She sighed. The boy was now turning seven years old, and he had become an honest-to-god nightmare. He was cute as a kid, but now he was becoming a nuisance. He wouldn't listen to what they had to say, and he had quite a temper. He would often disobey commands and then be thrown into his cupboard.

To make matters worse, his magic had been acting up lately. She shuddered at the thought of even saying that word. She knew full well what implications that meant. She was not going to put up with his nonsense.

Vernon rolled over. "Hey, we have to wake the boy up."

Petunia sighed. "I'll get to do it." She grumbled.

She got out of bed. "BOY!" She shouted, "UP! GO NOW AND MAKE US BREAKFAST!"

A groan came from the cupboard. "Aunt Petunia, I'm tired. Can I do it later?"

How dare he be rude to her! "NO, YOU DO IT NOW!"

"No, I'm tired. Please, Aunt." He begged.

"VERNON, HE'S REFUSING TO MAKE US BREAKFAST!" Petunia shouted.

"WHAT?" Vernon boomed, stumbling out of his bedroom, his face turning puce with rage. "Boy, you get up now and make us our breakfast!"

He pulled the cupboard door open and pulled the black-haired seven-year-old boy out and shoved him into the kitchen. "Work, now!"

Harry sighed and got right to work on the bacon, but he accidentally burned his hand preparing it. He yowled in pain and jerked his hand away from the stove.

"Boy, you burned the bacon!" Vernon roared, and pushed his hand back down on the stove, causing poor Harry to yowl again. Later, Harry was forced to wash his hands under boiling hot water, so his hands swelled. Yet he was forced to cook toast as well for the family. He brought their meals to them.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Vernon sneered.

"You burned the toast," Dudley complained.

"It's not my fault." Harry whined. "I'm too young to do this."

Vernon's eyes narrowed. "What did you say, boy? You think you can tell us what to do? We've been so _kind_ to you."

He took off his belt and whacked the boy on the back with it, causing him to scream in pain. He rolled on the floor, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry..."

"You'd better be!" Vernon roared.

That day, Harry was forced to wash the car, weed the plants and mow the lawn, all without any breaks in between. Harry was quite skinny and not well-built enough for exercise yet, especially exercise this tortuous.

Dudley kicked him when he walked in.

Arabella Figg saw the abuse. "Albus, can't we save him from there?"

Albus shrugged. "It's his destiny for young Harry to bear the pain. He must fulfill the prophecy."

"But, Albus, he's being attacked!" She protested.

"At least he's not dead," He remarked. That was the end of that on that topic, much to Arabella's disdain. Why didn't the man care enough about him to do something?

* * *

Two years passed and Harry became nine years old. He was extremely gaunt, due to the Dursleys starving him. He barely had any muscle and was scrawny for his age. His black hair always stuck up no matter what they did.

Today, Harry had to do the arduous task of taking out the garbage. He hauled the heavy bag and hurt his arm badly. Vernon scowled at him when he ripped the bag open and caused the garbage to fall everywhere.

"You stupid idiot! Pick that up!"

So Harry was forced to pick up all of the stuff. "I won't do this anymore," He whispered.

Vernon scowled. "What did you say, boy?"

"I said, I won't do this anymore! I'm not a slave, I'm not a freak! STOP IT! I WON'T TOLERATE IT ANY MORE!"

He cried.

Vernon scowled and then slugged his nephew hard in the face. A purple blotch formed as he clutched his wound, tears streaming down his face.

"Stop crying, freak. Freaks like you don't cry."

"If...I was a prince, I would have you executed." He muttered.

"Freak, you'd never be a prince."

Harry was tossed back into his cupboard.

"We need to do something about the freak," Vernon muttered.

"We can't. We have to keep him here until he's eleven, then the freaks will come take him away."

"Are you sure we can't send him to an orphanage?" Vernon admitted.

"No, we can't." Petunia said.

A wicked idea struck him then. "Why don't we...get rid of him?"

"How?" Petunia asked.

"Let's kill him," Vernon said, "Freaks like him don't deserve to live, anyway."

"We can't!" Petunia protested.

"I'll do the world a favor," He mumbled.

The next day, poor little Harry was doing chores outside when his uncle called him in. "Yes, Uncle?" He asked dully.

"I have something to show you. Come downstairs," He said.

_Harry stepped down into the basement, unaware of his fate. He whirled around and was slapped in the face. Vernon slammed him down hard. Blood trickled from his arm. "Stop, Uncle. Please, have mercy..."_

_"There's no mercy for freaks like you," He muttered, pulling out a tire iron and he grinned wickedly. "Say, you're called the boy-who-lived. How invincible are you, I wonder?" He mumbled as he hit the boy, despite his cries and protests._

_"I'm not a freak...I'm not...am...not..." The boy muttered, as his cries died down and he lay still, blood around him._

_"He's gone," Vernon said in triumph. "The freak is dead...freak...freaks like you are better off dead."_

* * *

The figure shot up in his bed, sweating profusely as his hands gripped his bedcovers tightly. His face was pale in fright as sweat came down off his forehead. His pale hands shook in fear as he tried to calm himself down and stared at his hands. Same pale, ordinary hands he'd seen every day of his life, with no muscles. Same skinny figure. He took in his white pajamas, which were also sticky.

"What...the hell was that?" The boy gasped, catching his breath hard and stopping himself. He sat up some more, brushing his jet-black hair out of his eyes, and feeling his forehead. There was nothing there, of course. No scar. He felt around his eyes. Of course, no glasses. He always had had good vision.

The boy smiled lightly then, as he took in his bedroom. "It was all just a damned dream. Why the hell did it feel so freaking real?"

He stepped out of his bed slowly, walking across his room to the mirror that hung on the wall, and stared into it, taking himself in. As usual, a tall, pale-skinned seventeen-year old looked back, with aristocratic features, an angular face, and a skinny frame.

His messy black hair stuck up like usual, framing his face in an untidy manner. Most of all, his eyes were not green, but purple, an intelligent purple, full of secrets and cleverness. He was not an idiot. Yes, his reflection was still that of one Lelouch vi Britannia, or Lamperouge as he called himself now.

"What the hell was that? There's no way stuff like that could be real. There's no way...but it felt like the boy who was killed...was...me," He gasped.

"Lelouch, are you all right?" The voice of C.C. said. Lelouch turned around to face her and smirked.

"Witch, what do you care?" He snapped.

"Well, I care if my contractor is suffering," She said.

"Yeah, right," He mumbled, scoffing as he got back in his bed. The seventeen year old prince tried to get back to sleep.

"Dreams are just dreams, aren't they?" C.C. teased.

"Shut up," He snapped.

* * *

Albus went to go get Harry.

"The freak? The freak died a long time ago. It was an accident," She said.

Dumbledore cursed. Now how was he supposed to win the war without his prized pawn?

That night, Petunia dreamt of a masked man dressed in black entering her home and laughing a cold, evil laugh.

"...Ah, scum like you should die."

He raised a gun.

"Don't hurt us!" She cried.

She awoke in a cold sweat, wondering why she felt so terrified. The freak was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thank you for three kind reviews! Yes, this will be continued, slowly but surely! Lelouch will not need to fulfill Dumbass's prophecy. Dumbass is too stupid to realize that Lelouch is not his tool. Lelouch will do his own thing and eventually return to Hogwarts. No scar for Lelouch, no magic (though his Geass might count, lolz) and no glasses. I always wondered why Harry couldn't simply fix his eyes with magic, I mean Homura Akemi fixed her bad eyesight with her own magic, why couldn't Harry? **

* * *

**Chapter Two The Black Prince's thoughts**

_Dead. _His own personal tool to destroy Voldemort was _dead, and had been for many years. _How could he have miscalculated this? Was it a mistake to leave the boy with his relatives, knowing they were not tolerant of magical children? Perhaps it had been a minor one, but Harry had needed their protection, and apparently, they had failed to give it to him.

Instead, he had been killed by them. Dumbledore knew this because they had been so suspiciously eager to get rid of him at once. Damn them! They just had to screw up his one chance of defeating Voldemort, hadn't they? Now the entire plan was screwed up, now Hagrid wouldn't pick up Harry and convince him not to be a Slytherin, now Gryffindor and the WW wouldn't get their hero and savior, now his plans for Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to befriend him and report on all his activities was practically ruined.

What should he do? Fawkes looked at him and cried, apparently just as contrite as he was.

"I don't know what I should do." Dumbledore whispered, angered with himself at being so foolish.

"Now what happens?" He said.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in another world..._

Lelouch emitted a loud yawn as he awoke from his nap he had been enjoying in school. His teachers were used to him falling asleep by now, but that didn't mean that it didn't annoy them, because it did. Not that he gave a damn.

Purple eyes blinked for a few moments as he took in his surroundings. The black-haired boy's eyes widened as he got a glance of his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, for a few moments. His green eyes looked at his friend and then Suzaku smiled.

'Suzaku,' Lelouch thought with a smirk on his face. He always enjoyed his best friend's company, but honestly, the two of them hadn't really spent any time with each other since seven years ago, when he and Suzaku had to part because of the war between Britannia and Japan.

He promised himself he would change the world and he wasn't going to back down on that. Even if Zero and the Black Knights had accidentally killed Shirley's father, even if he had to erase Shirley's memories, he would still persevere, throughout it all. He was sure of it.

Those dreams of his were quite frustrating. The seventeen-year old terrorist was annoyed by them and wished they would go away. They had nothing to do with him. Once, he had looked up a book on reincarnation, but had practically chucked it in the trash, figuring it was nothing but nonsense.

Even if reincarnation did exist, who you were now was what mattered, not some silly past life. Lelouch reasoned that once you died, you left whatever you once knew behind you.

He had more important matters. The young man would definitely crush Britannia and his father, for ruining his life and killing his mother and leaving them to die.

Definitely.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Whoops, it looks like it's been two months since the last update. O.o Well, let's just say my Durararara and Harry Potter plunnies have been so active lately that I haven't really had much ~time~ (god, I use the tilde too much. I suppose I'm emulating Izaya. O.o Not a good idea, though. Though certain people in my life are still being too much of a pain in the ass...**

**River Song, Lelouch will **_**not **_**be Dumbledore's pawn. Lelouch will definitely prove that MUGGLES can kick wizards' asses into next week. IF you agree, repost this...ah, screw that stuff, just agree with me!**

* * *

**Chapter Three ~ Lelouch's plans**

"Lulu..."

Lelouch groaned and turned over, anxious to ignore the voice. He was, after all, enjoying a particularly nice nap. And anyone who disturbed that was going to pay dearly, that much was guaranteed. He knew that for sure.

"...Lelouch, come on, wake up..."

A soft male voice hissed into his mind then as the dark-haired prince resisted the urge to punch the on-looker in the nose and groaned again.

"Lelouch, come on, wake up!"

At that moment, his purple eyes shot open and he realized, with a certain degree of fear, that he had fallen asleep, in, of all possible places, the Student Council room. How on earth could he have done that, he wondered as he pushed his dark hair out of his eyes? Sometimes, as he dreamed about his mother lying there dead in a pool of blood, she would also be screaming his name...

"Lelouch, are you still with us today?" Suzaku's voice, the same gentle, innocent boy he knew, called out to the young prince as he looked at his best friend, who was staring at him with concerned eyes.

"...Suzaku," He spoke calmly, "I'm just fine. It's only natural for me to fall asleep, after all. When did that become a major crime?"

Suzaku resisted the urge to bop his best friend on the head for his recalcitrance and instead settled for a mischievous look. "Ah, I see, Lelouch...but Milly, on the other hand is pretty mad."

"I can fall asleep whenever I so choose," Lelouch responded to Milly Ashford, who looked almost like she wanted to jump out of her chair and strangle him with her bare hands.

"Lelouch, such insolence! One does not simply fall asleep-"

"Unless they're bored to death, and then it's a passable excuse," Lelouch snarked before turning away. His best friend Rivalz winked at him.

"Lelouch buddy has the right idea!" He chirped to a furious Milly, who still looked angry.

"Lelouch, you just think you can go around doing whatever you want, can't you?" She snapped, irritated, it seemed, with his arrogant attitude.

"Sorry, Madam President, but I _can_ do whatever I want," Lelouch said sarcastically, "I mean I _am _a Britannian noble. Are you trying to say you can't allow me to follow my code?"

"...Code of being a jerk," One Kallen Kouzuki whispered.

"Lelou, you were moaning. What's wrong?" Shirley asked him. Lelouch just had to smile at his sweet and kind classmate.

"...I just had a nightmare, that's all." Lelouch whispered, keeping his voice at a monotone. He was always good at controlling his emotions, not because he feared what people would tell him if he failed...like maybe call him a freak who was worthless and who should never have existed to begin with...he shook those bewildering thoughts off.

"Lelouch, are you all right?" Suzaku asked the Black Prince again, who blinked and looked at him again before smirking.

"I'm just fine, Suzaku..._just fine." _He repeated the last word like it was a mantra that depended on the sanity of the entire world.

"You sure?" Suzaku asked the young prince, who frowned before shuddering slightly and directing his gaze somewhere else.

'He really is all right, then,' Suzaku thought in trepidation. 'I wonder...why am I feeling so uneasy about Lelouch lately? I know he's a strong person mentally, but emotionally...I wonder if all of this is really caving in on him.'

Lelouch sighed as he scratched his messy dark hair with one hand and eyed his purple eyes in the reflection of the dingy mirror in the hallway. A few girls sighed as he turned his gaze toward them.

"Hi, Lelouch!" They said airily. Lelouch was used to being attacked by girls.

"...Hello," He said softly before forcing a smile-he had never been one for artificial pleasantries-and the girls' reaction was hysterical. They all looked at him for a moment and then screamed and ran away from him.

"Well, that went over _well_," He deadpanned.

"Still trying to scare away everyone, Lelouch?" Suzaku's jocular voice said from beside him. Lelouch wondered how long the brown-haired boy had been there, but said nothing, preferring instead to languish in silence.

"It sure is a nice day outside, isn't it?" Suzaku said, looking out over the noisy city of the Tokyo Settlements that loomed near them. They had both chosen the roof for their lunch today. It was nice and quiet and commanded a nice view of the city and its inhabitants.

"Yeah, it is..." Lelouch whispered, feeling an unknown emotion rise up in him. It felt...like happiness...something the young man had not experienced in quite a while.

"Smile."

"What?" Lelouch said.

"You need to smile more, Lelouch. You're too serious all the time." Suzaku repeated, irritated that his best friend had been spacing out.

"...How can I be happy, when I still have such hard work ahead of me?" His best friend mumbled.

"What did you say?" Suzaku asked, quirking his head in confusion.

"...Nothing," Lelouch deadpanned.


End file.
